smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter King Bowser/Transcript
Cue episode title: Enter King Bowser Camera pans in in the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky suddenly darkens and seven tendrils of light appear in the sky. They scatter in all directions. The camera cuts to where each crash lands; Boo Woods, Donut Plains, Grass Land, Yoshi's Island, Dark Land, near the Abandoned Keep, and finally Dimble Wood. The camera lingers on this final shot and pans down to the woods below. Some of the scenery is shown off before the camera zooms in on the recently crashed and smoking blue Chaos Emerald. It is approached by a Sockop. Kuribo: Hmm... What's this?! It looks deliciously chuggable! Kuribo moves around it before getting excited. Kuribo: Oh! Yummy! This rock candy will have lots of good chugging. All those idiots will be jealous! I'll finally be the one to that calls the shots in this neck of the woods. Yes, me! The great Kuribo! The area goes dark. Kuribo: Huh? What's going on? Why's the sky dark?! A light suddenly appears, followed by a downburst of wind, which blows Kuribo. A fighre takes form in the light and seems to power up in a blue aura. The light, aura and wind die down as the figure surveys his surroundings. His built in systems register the seven Emeralds, one of which he locates by Kuribo. The figure is revealed as Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic: You. Give me the Chaos Emerald. Kuribo: What's a Chaos Emerald? Mecha Sonic: Don't test my forbearance, fool. Hand over that Chaos Emerald! Kuribo: You mean this rock candy? It's mine to chug on, pal! Go find your own candy to chug on! Mecha Sonic: You are "chugging" on my patience, give me my Chaos Emerald, NOW! Kuribo: No way man, its finder's keepers! Mecha Sonic: So be it. You've just triggered my "No Return" policy. Goodbye. Mecha Sonic powers up and launches at Kuribo. Kuribo's eyes shrink. Kuribo: W-Wait! No! STAY BACK! I-- There is an explosion. Mecha Sonic stands with the Chaos Emerald at his feet. Kuribo is gone, and the surrounding trees are on fire. He picks up the Chaos Emerald. Mecha Sonic: One Chaos Emerald down. Now to find the rest. Mecha Sonic looks around. He powers up and flies into the distance. Cut to arena. A sign advertises the Mushroom Kingdom Martial Arts Tournament, hosted by MKTV. Lakilester: Good day to one and all! It gives me great honor to introduce the Mushroom Kingdom Martial Arts Kingdom, brought to you by MKTV! He flies down to the arena. Lakilester: Before we begin, we would like to give a huge shout out to our sponsor, Princess Peach! Peach and Toadsworth are seen in an elevated area on the seats. Peach gives a wave as the audience cheers. Lakilester: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. We've got ourselves a fabulous free-for-all! The audience goes wild. Lakilester: I can already see that you're dying to see which fighters we have waiting in the wigs for you today, so lets bring them out! A door opens, revealing the silhouette of a familiar hero. Lakilester: First up, hailing from New Donk City, we know him as Mr. Video, Jumpman, the Great Gonzales, it's our number one superstar, Mario! Mario arrives on the arena and poses for the excited crowd. Mario: Yahoo! In the audience, Luigi and Yoshi cheer for their friend. Another door opens, revealing another familiar, but not as appealing fighter. Lakilester: Next up, he's mean and stingy, with a dubious theme park license to boot, it's Wario! Wario poses. The audience boos at him. In the audience, Waluigi looks around at the audience and sighs. Lakilester: We're not done yet. Next up is a fighter fresh out of DK Island. It's the King of the Kongs, Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong flexes. In the audience, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong cheer. The three rivals in the arena lock eyes, ready to fight. Lakilester: And last, but certainly not least...! Mario, Wario and Donkey Kong look surprised and look towards the fourth door, wondering who is inside. Lakilester: It's the Champion of the Glitz Pit, the Feral Nuclear Reactor, Rawk Hawk! The audience go mad with excitement as Rawk Hawk puts one foot on the arena. Rawk Hawk: Oh yeah! The champ is in! Rawk Hawk folds his arms. He looks over at Mario. Rawk Hawk: Long time no see, Gonzales. How ya been? Mario smirks. Rawk Hawk: Quiet as ever I see. Unfortunately for you, I've gotten much stronger since our last fight back at the Glitz Pit, and your dinosaur buddy ain't here to help ya this time. Rawk Hawk looks towards Wario and Donkey Kong. Rawk Hawk: And it looks like I ain't the only one with a score to settle with ya. Wario and Donkey Kong smirk. Wario is shown cracking his knuckles. Lakilester: Alright. The match is set! Get ready for a battle! We will now begin the countdown! 3, 2, 1... A MKTV Lakitu hits a gong. Lakilester: Fight! Immediately, Wario, Donkey Kong and Rawk Hawk make a beeline for Mario. There is an explosion as all three throw a punch, but Mario gets out of the way. The three turn to him after realising he got away, their fists planted on the cracked ground. They launch after him led by Rawk Hawk. Donkey Kong, who is at the back, suddenly grabs ahold of Wario. Wario: Wah?! Donkey Kong jumps up, spins and then plants Wario on the ground face down. Wario mumbles with his face in the ground. Mario blocks a powerful punch from Rawk Hawk. Rawk Hawk: I see you've got better too... At blocking! Mario breaks his block and kicks the side of Rawk Hawk's head, sending him flying to the side. Donkey Kong flies in and throws a barrage of punches that Mario dodges. Donkey Kong secides to throw a hard punch, which Mario catches. He swings Donkey Kong around before throwing him into an approaching Wario, who screams in terror. Wario throws Donkey Kong off of him before seeing Mario and Rawk Hawk exchanging punches nearby. Wario: Here I go! Wario flexes his shoulders and charges in. Rawk Hawk throws a hard punch at Mario, who responds in kind. Their fists lock. Rawk Hawk: Not too shabby, Gonzales! They both look to see Wario charging in, but are too slow to react, and are sent flying. Wario jumps up and slams Rawk Hawk to the ground, and prepares to do the same to Mario, but Mario recovers quickly and kicks Wario upwards. Donkey Kong sees Mario in the air and charges in, but finds that Rawk Hawk has grabbed him from behind. Rawk Hawk: Sorry, Ape Escape, but Gonzales is mine! Rawk suplexes Donkey Kong into the ground behind him before charging in. Wario finally falls back down, but Rawk steals Mario's attack by kicking Wario out of bounds. Lakilester: It appears Wario is out of bounds! He looks over to see Donkey Kong unconscious. Lakilester: And Donkey Kong is also down for the count. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong look upset at Donkey Kong's loss, while Waluigi holds his hat in respect for Wario. Lakilester: Its just Mario and Rawk Hawk left! Who is gonna win this titanic battle?! Mario and Rawk Hawk land on the ground. Rawk Hawk: Looks like I doubted you earlier. You've definitely got better, but is it enough?! They both jump up and clash, zipping around the arena at high speeds. Lakilester: Oh my. I can't keep up with this... Both fighters zip around the stage, stopping to exchange a punch. Their barrages cause Donkey Kong's unconscious body to fly out of the ring. Both fighters suddenly jump into the air and throw a hard punch that hits each other in the face, sending them both flying back. They recover and land either side of the arena. They are both visibly winded. Rawk Hawk: You've got me... But I'm not done yet... Lakilester: It looks like both fighters have been worn down! Who is going to win this fight?! Luigi, Yoshi, Peach and a mysterious figure on top of the rafters watch on. Rawk Hawk: Alright... Time for my finishing move... My Megaton Punch! Mario: Letsa go! Both fighters power up to max and launch forwards. Rawk Hawk prepares his Megaton Punch, while Mario responds in kind with his Super Jump Punch. Before they can even throw their punches, a Bob-Omb lands between them, forcing them into a screeching halt, but they are launched by its subsequent explosion. Mario: Oof. Luigi: Mario! Luigi jumps into the arena. He throws a 1-Up to Mario. Mario: Thank you. Lakilester flies down. Lakilester: Hey Mario, buddy, are you ok? Mario nods. Lakilester: Great. I'll go check on Rawk Hawk. As Lakilester flies over, he is blasted by a fireball. Mario looks up in shock to see a familiar silhouette in the sky: Bowser, in his Koopa Clown Car. Bowser: Well, well. It looks like someone forgot to invite me to the party. Mario gets angry. Bowser: Well if it isn't Mario. Its been a while. Granted, being stranded on the Moon? That hurt. Bowser jumps out of his Clown Car and slams to the floor. Bowser: But, now's not a time for bringing up the past... Even though you ruined my perfect wedding and meddled in my plans for the umpteenth time... I'm here to settle a score with you, Mario. Kamek flies in abruptly. Kamek: Introducing the great Koopa King! Lord Bows-- Bowser: Kamek you moron. You were supposed to do that five minutes ago. I'm already on my "reason I hate you" speech! Kamek: Oh, ahem. Sorry my lord. Kamek backs off. Bowser: As I was saying... You see, Mario, you've been a thorn in my side for far too long, so I thought it was about time to finally get rid of you, and I thought, what better an opportunity to do it in front of all your adoring fans! Mario prepares for a fight. Luigi cowers in fear. Rawk throws a piece of rubble off of himself. Rawk Hawk: Hey...! What's the deal?! This is my fight! You can't just come here and-- Bowser: Get over yourself you washed up has-been. Rawk Hawk: What?! I am the Champ! Bowser: You just stay over there and keep quiet. Bowser fires a fireball at Rawk Hawk. Mario runs around Bowser at a high speed and blocks the attack. Bowser: See! There you go again! You ruin everything, Mario! And that's why you need to be squashed. Mario jumps onto the arena and assumes a combat pose. Bowser: Have it your way then, plumber. Get ready to meet your maker! -Episode Intermission: Mario, Bowser - Cut to an alley where three figures are hiding. ??? (Dedede): Are you sure he's here? ??? (Meta Knight): Positive. Now be quiet. We can't catch his attention, otherwise we're going to get in trouble. ??? (Kirby): Poyo! Mario runs at Bowser, and punches him square in the face with Super Jump Punch, launching him across the arena, Bowser retaliates by firing five fireballs at Mario, he then begins sliding along the track after retracting into his shell. Mario deflects the fireballs, but is knocked around by Bowser's Whirling Fortress attack. Bowser then body slams Mario into the ground. The two ricochet into the air, and Bowser slams down on the ground once more before leaping back. Mario jumps out of the small crater, weakly holding his arm. Bowser: Have you readiness for this?! Bowser punches Mario down the track. Bowser: Hahaha! See how much I've improved? Mario recovers, holding his arm. Bowser: Oh, you are a glutton for punishment I see! Luigi: Mario! Luigi tosses Mario a Cape Feather, and Mario becomes Cape Mario. Mario: Yahoo! Just what I needed! Mario powers up. Mario: Here we go! Bowser: What?! A power-- Mario flies at Bowser and throws a Falcon Punch into his chest, knocking Bowser backwards, Mario then punches him rapidly and uppercuts Bowser, sending him flying. Mario then spins his cape into Bowser's back and strikes Bowser at different points of his body, Mario then sends Bowser flying to the ground by swinging his tail around and tosses him away. ??? (Marx): The man in red is certainly strong. Bowser: Oof! Haven't been swung around like that since 64... Kamek! Power me up! Now! Kamek: Oh, umm... Paparapapa! Kamek materialises a Metal Box, which lands in Bowser's hand, turning him into Metal Bowser. Bowser: Hahaha! Now let’s see how you can handle this little upgrade! Now an even fight can begin! Bowser flies at Mario, leaving scrapes on the ground behind him. Mario: Oh no! AH! Bowser tackles Mario, but intercepts his travel to hit him with his tail, Bowser then grabs Mario's head and throws him, only to use his Whiling Fortress, with added punches, three times, but Mario manages to get away. Mario loses his cape, but pulls out his hammer. He flies at Bowser and hits him across the head with it, but it does nothing. Mario jumps back. He jumps forwards and hits Bowser four times with it. It does nothing. Bowser: Look at me! In this form I’m INVINCIBLE! Mario jumps up and charges his attack, before striking down on Bowser with it at full force. The hammer breaks. Mario face faults at the sight of just a stick in his hands. Bowser: Well, Mario, it looks like you’ve run out of options! Mario throws the stick as a last resort. It fails. Bowser grabs Mario and throws him away. Bowser retracts into his shell and uses Whirling Fortress, before bouncing up and slamming down on Mario. Mario lifts up Bowser and tosses him aside. Mario pulls out a Fire Flower, becoming Fire Mario. Mario fires multiple fireballs, which Bowser deflects. Mario then charges a large fireball, which Bowser chomps down on. Bowser and Mario then launch at each other and throw punches. Mario is knocked back. Bowser scratches Mario, cutting the left side of his face and slices hairs from his sideburn. Mario jumps back and tackles Bowser, but it fails to work and Bowser punches Mario back. Mario creates and charges two fireballs, which he throws at Bowser, but Bowser catches them and crushes them both. Bowser: HAHAHA! Not even your Fire Flower works! Let me show you how a MASTER does it! Bowser fires multiple fireballs around. They begin levitating in a field around Mario. Bowser: Hellzone Grenade! Bowser closes his hand, the fireballs close in and explodes on Mario. Mario emerges from it, but once again loses his powerup. He struggles to get up. ??? (Marx): Remarkable. He's getting back up again... Bowser: Looks like the odds really WERE in my favour after all! I guess this is your comeuppance for trying to use these silly power ups on me! Let’s wrap this up. Bowser creates a large sphere of fire in his hands. Lakilester: Oh no! It looks like Mario's down for the count! And it looks like Bowser's about to end it all! High into the air, a capsule suddenly appears and falls down. It lands directly on top of Bowser, snuffing out his fireball in the process. The capsule crashes nearby. Bowser: What the heck was that...?! His metal form begins to crack. It suddenly shatters. Bowser: Shoot! My powers! Mario takes this as an advantage and batters Bowser, followed by him throwing various other hits. Mario then attempts to finish Bowser with a charge attack. Kamek: Hold it right there Mario! Mario sees Kamek holding his wand up against Peach. Kamek: If you take one step, I'll... I'll turn your princess into a Fiery Drumstick! Mario stops and stands still. Bowser: Perfect! Good job Kamek! The good old hostage trick! Now it’s time to finish-- The capsule opens up. A figure launches out and jumps up to Kamek. ??? (Sonic): Teriaaaa! The figure kicks Kamek, blasting him into the distance. Bowser: Huh?! Kamek! Come back! Mario again seizes the opportunity and gets in front of Bowser. Bowser: Oh crud… Mario hits him backwards. Mario: Luigi! Luigi hammers Bowser into the air back to Mario. Luigi: Mario! Mario jumps and grabs Bowser's tail, he then swings him around and throws him far away. Mario swings Bowser around and throws him far, far away. Mario: So long, King Bowser! Luigi: Bye bye! ??? (Marx): Hmph. I should watch out for you, "Mario". You're dangerous. The figure on the rafters flies away. The figure from before walks over, with his accomplice. They are revealed as Sonic and Shadow. Sonic: Hey. Luigi cowers in fear. Sonic: I take it you're the local hero in these parts? Mario nods. Sonic: Great! Then we're gonna need your help. Narration: Things are beginning to heat up as two warriors appear from seemingly nowhere! Who are these warriors? What do they want? And who are the mysterious individuals hiding in the shadows? Find out in the next instalment of Smash Fighters Z! Cue credits. Category:Mecha Sonic Saga